Notice Me
by SomethingLikeThis
Summary: All Katie Bell wants is for a certain Quidditch-obsessed keeper to notice her. One-Shot Songfic Please R & R


D/C: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song is "Notice Me" by Zetta Bytes.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Here's a story of a girl**

**Livin in a lonely world**

**A hidden note a secret crush**

**A little boy who talks too much**

Through the crowded and noisy common room, Katie Bell could see the determined eyes of her Quidditch captain, the one and only Oliver Wood. His chocolate brown eyes were focused on the small model of the pitch in front of him, occasionally coming up with new plays and scribbling them into his notebook. While Oliver was obsessing in a dark corner of the room, Katie was sitting by the fire with her friends. Fred was telling them a joke, but Katie wasn't the only one with her mind elsewhere. Alicia and George were flirting, totally oblivious to their friends.

_"Why can't Oliver see what's in front of him, "_ Katie thought desperately. _"Why can't he see that we're meant for each other?" _

"Fred! That's disgusting!" Angelina cried, interrupting Katie's thoughts.

Katie looked up and saw Fred and Lee exchanging mischievous grins, and rolled her eyes.

_Boys._

**Well I'm standing in the crowd**

**And when you smile I check you out**

**But you don't even know my name**

**Your too busy playing games**

Katie returned her focus back towards the quiet corner, but Oliver still seemed to be oblivious to her stares. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Oliver looked up and met Katie's deep blue eyes. Katie smiled shyly, red with embarrassment, and ignored being caught while checking her captain out.

"Earth to Katie! Can you hear me?"

Katie turned back to her friends, and nearly screamed as she saw a pair of eyes less than two inches away from her.

"Merlin, Fred! Don't do that ever again," Katie pushed him away, trying to steady her heartbeat.

"Sorry Katesies."

**And I want you to know **

**If you loose your way I wont let you go**

"Come on girls, we're going to be late for Quidditch practice if we don't hurry," Angie whined, digging around her trunk for her robes.

Katie rolled her eyes and ducked into the bathroom after Alicia emerged.

**If I cut my hair**

**If I change my clothes will you notice me**

**If I bite my lip**

**If I say hello will u notice me**

**What's it gonna take for you to see**

**To get you to notice me**

Katie pulled on her Quidditch robes over her favourite red jumper and black jeans. Looking into the mirror, she quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and plaited it.

"_I should change my hair,"_ Katie thought, criticizing her long, straight dirty blonde hair. _"I mean, yuck, it's so plain and boring." _

Sighing, Katie headed off to practise.

**You got your head up in the clouds**

**Tell me when your coming down**

**I don't wanna sink your ship**

**It's not about the scholarship**

"That's all for today. Bring it in, guys," Oliver told the twins. As they zoomed off, chasing the bludgers, Oliver turned to the rest of them.

"You can improve a bit on your reflexes, Potter. Spinnet, you need to work on those passes. Johnson, you can do better on your flying. Bell," Katie's heart fluttered when Oliver turned to her, "you seem distracted lately, is anything wrong?"

Katie looked at his warm, caring eyes and immediately was lost in them.

"Erm.. Katie? Are you there?"

Horrified, Katie tried to cover her embarrassment by looking away. "No! Yes! I mean, yes, I am. I'm fine that is. Yes, nothing wrong here! I'm all right. Are.. are you? Are you all right? Because I'm splendid, thanks. Really."

Oliver looked at her strangely, then turned and headed off to the locker room. "If you say so."

Katie smacked her head and groaned silently.

**And all the friends that follow you**

**They tell you things that just ain't true**

**I'm the girl u never seen**

**I'm the one you really need **

**Oh don't get me wrong**

**You better make your move before the moments gone**

After dinner, in the common room

Katie quietly approached Oliver, who was once more, sitting by himself in the corner.

Oliver looked up, when Katie was two meters away. He smiled at her.

"Bell," Oliver said with a nod of his head.

"Hi Oliver," Katie said with a weak smile.

"Do you need something?" Oliver asked, curious to her anxious behaviour.

"Uh," Katie hesitated to ask him to Hogsmeade with her. "Well, did.. did you see the Hogsmeade notice?"

"Aye," Oliver nodded, turning back to his Quidditch charts.

"Are.. are you going?" Katie asked nervously.

"I was planning on it," Oliver answered smoothly.

"_Honestly! Doesn't he see where this is going?" _Katie thought frantically. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"My mates."

Katie wanted to scream with frustration. Why did he have to make things so hard?

Oliver looked up at her. "Why do you ask?"

Katie fixed her gaze onto Oliver's strategy charts.

"I..um.. no reason," Katie blurted.

"Okay then."

**I'm not like the rest**

**I just don't care if you're the best**

**You see it's all the same to me**

**You just be who you wanna be**

**It's all the same to me**

**Oh don't get me wrong**

**You better make your move before the moments gone**

It took three minutes for things to fit into Oliver's head. And it hit him like a thousand bricks.

"Kates?" Oliver suddenly asked.

Katie looked up quickly, surprised by the sudden nickname calling. "Yes?"

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Katie squealed. Everybody in the common room turned to stare at her. Katie cleared her throat and muttered "Sorry".

Turning back to Oliver and trying to ignore her tomato-red cheeks and his smirk, she repeated, in a calmer voice. "I'd love to."

**I want you to notice me**

**I'll get you to notice me**

**I'll get you to notice me**

**I'll get you to notice me**

--The End—

* * *

A/N: Please please please r/r! Thanks. --Ally K 


End file.
